


Chubby Short Omega Male Reader x Tall muscular Alpha KNJ 1/2

by UntamedGrape



Series: Hybrids (Male insert) BTS [7]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A Drunk Alpha, AM - Freeform, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha/Omega, Body Dysphoria, Body Shaming, Body Worship, Chubby, Chubby Reader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feminin body male reader, Hurt/Comfort, I, Insecurity, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Light Smut, M/M, Male omega reader, Muscular Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Reader, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, bottom male reader, bussy, class, comfort/ smut / flufff, curvy body male reader, from, hurt to comfort to fluff, in, now, right - Freeform, saves, short and chubby reader, slick eating, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedGrape/pseuds/UntamedGrape
Summary: Warning: Slight hurt/ Comfort/Fluff, Depression, Body dysphoria, Omega males have feminine curves, Insecurities, Self-doubt, Dangerous fasting, Extreme Diet, suicidal thoughts, Non consensual attempt of rape.Paring: Male Omega Reader x Alpha Kim NamJoon
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM & Reader
Series: Hybrids (Male insert) BTS [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Chubby Short Omega Male Reader x Tall muscular Alpha KNJ 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> (This two-part story is dedicated to myself and my friend. We have massive body insecurities, mainly me)

_" Nobody is going to actually like you if you dont lose that pudgy form."_

_" Try this herbal tea diet. It will burn away all that ugly fat."_

_  
"Hi, I am calling from herbal life with some food supplement that will help you improver your life."_

The words burn in your memory. You know how the happiest moments of your life are buried almost like a dream, and then the one that scars you the most are the ones you remembered vividly? The more you remember, the painful it gets. You felt like you were created to be the laughing stock of everyone around you, but you laugh with them through your pain.   
  


The advertisement, despite the progressive movement for the future, fails to reach the audience. Nobody wants to see a chubby person modeling a two-piece or lingerie. Nobody wanted to understand that not all body types are the same nobody wish to comprehend that it could be a medical condition. You are a clown to those around you—an animal on display.  
  


Today you woke with the shiny light peeking through your bamboo shades. It almost gave your body a natural glow reminiscing the look of a deity that had just awoken from slumber. You reached toward your nightstand where your phone laid there, charged at a hundred percent. Eight-thirty read your phone, laying it your phone back down, you let out a moan while you stretched out the sleepiness out of your body.

You look to the side of the bed, where you find an empty spot. Namjoon probably left early to work out or something. Sitting up carefully while taking off the sheet from your body, placing your tiny feet on your fluffy slippers. You proceeded to redo the bed and reorganizing anything that looked off-placed.   
  


Kim Namjoon a major hotty, an icon, songwriter, and rapper, not to mention a tall Alpha. You were still wondering how in the heck did the universe make the decision that a 6'7 ft (200.66 cm) fit man would end up with a 5'0ft chubby man. You had so many questions like, why would the universe humiliate him like that? The story of the cool guy and the nerdy boy seems so cliche, but it was your reality.   
  


You worked as a computer programmer for a small company. It didn't make the money Namjoon did, but it was enough for yourself and the rental. The night you meet Namjoon, he was with his friends drinking, and you had gone with a friend, well, a person who you thought was a friend. They left you there. Physically known that Omegas are not strong unless you put them against each other, they would look like two bunnies fighting. You had an Alpha that night that was harassing you, trying to get into your pants. After denying the Alpha about five times, the Alpha thought your no's were not valid. Forcing you out of the seat and pulling you through the crowd that smelled like cigars, sex, and sweat all together made your mind hazy, and you almost wanted to puke.  
  


When the Alpha had pulled you toward the restroom or more like lead you to the Alpha restroom, They lifted you up and pinned you to the wall. The harasser was taking his time licking and smelling the sweet scent of apple pie and marshmallow. You had concluded that if this was going to happen, you were going to end it altogether. Your virginity was meant for your mate and not because your parent had told you gosh, no. The idea of innocence is a concept that has been introduced to shame Omegas in manipulation. You did not have the desire to please other Alphas like an ATM. You wanted to share the intimate moment with that special person that would make you feel safe, loved, and cared for, not a drunk bastard.  
  


You had blocked out all reality and concentrated on breathing. You were no match for the stupidly drunken Alpha, so fighting was a no-go. You regret coming here, regret being friends with somebody who played you, regret being im this moment, and sadly non of it is your fault. Closing your eye, you tried to imagine the last time you felt light when you felt euphoric. Nothing, just darkness, and pain. Everyone shaming you, invalidating you, using your kindness for their own benefit just to throw you away like a used tissue.   
  


You had not realized when your face was decorated with tears of sadness you were desperate for a source of comfort, something that would tell you, 'It's ok. You are safe now.' 'Don't be scared. I'll hold you and take care of you.' This was not a fairy tale. When the Alpha had stripped off the first layer of clothes from your lower area, you had this new flush of helplessness, sorrow, and torment.  
  


A taller Alpha had rushed into the bathroom, eyes crackle in rage and anger glowing its golden color, indicating that his wolf was present. The Alpha that held your body looked at the other growling, dangerously protecting the vessel that carries their pup. The taller Alpha, however, did not care for the ominous warnings of the shorter Alpha. He was ready to shed blood if he needed to.

The Alpha, close to the bathroom entrance, rushed toward the one hovering your poor and shaken body doing an apex tackle on the Alpha. Stradling the weaker Alpha, he started to use some of the techniques that his fellow Alpha friend had shown him giving uppercuts, lower, hook, and punches. Did this mysterious Alpha know that possed him to become this protective and aggressive? No, but he felt good protecting an endangered Omega.   
  


You had heard a bit of the commotion going on. You smelled two Alphas one was the one with the sour smell, and the other one smelled like mahogany wood and black cherries. You were scared where the two of them going to gang up on you? You let out a pitiful mewling sound which had a quick response from the nice smelling Alpha.  
  
The Alpha hands covered with the crimson fluid from the knocked out Alpha rushed to aid at your side. The Alpha emitted a smoother scent from the previous one. He slowly made his way toward your curled, shaken body, studying the smell of distress and mentally in pain. He quickly dressed you again and took off his suit jacket that wraps completely around like a dumpling. Your eyes still close far deep in the mental pain your wolf had let out more desperate mews. The Alpha picked you up and cradled you placing your face directly on his chest, and started crooning the sound that would help any Omega who was distressed or worried by something.

You felt calm, almost like you were floating. The happiness you were seeking bubbled your wolf fronted as you had opened your eyes a lovely glowing lavender color. You felt safe, loved, and cared for by this stranger.  
  
"It's ok little Omega. Alpha has you now. I will always protect you from harm. My sweet little Omega, you are safe now."

Your blurry sight tried to focus on the good-smelling Alpha, but with no mental strength to keep you running, you were left to repose with a soft purr. Your wolf knew that in whoever's arms you were in, they were going to take care of you.


End file.
